Life as I know it!
by Ms.Withlock-Northman-Salvatore
Summary: Bella's parents die after Edward left her so, she moved in with sookie her cousin.A month later she falls for Eric but she finds out she is pregnant they move in with godric after the baby is born an a year after they have another baby.read it! M language
1. Chapter 1

**Life As I Know It**

It's been six years since Edward left me and it's also been five years and eleven months since Eric and I been together. See after Edward left me in the woods and Sam found me, Charlie died in a car accident the next day and Renee and Phil died the same day in… you guessed it… a car accident. So, I did some research and found out that I had a cousin (from my mom's side of the family) that lived in Bon Temps. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse.

A week after I moved in, the vampires "came out of the coffin" as they like to joke. But they weren't the same as the Cullen's. Another week passed and Sookie fell for Bill (a vampire). She was very curious about the new vampire bar in Shreveport and begged me to go with her (of course Bill was going too), so I went along with it. And that's where I met Eric Northman.

At first I really didn't want anything with him. But after a few gifts and a lot of insisting, I accepted for one date (against Bill's and Sookie's wishes). I didn't think he was going to stick around for too long, but to my surprise we went out on a second date. By our third date I found out I was pregnant. It was Edward's kid. At first Eric was furious (not at me, he was mad at Edward because he left me pregnant). But he decided to raise him as his own. Three months later I gave birth and nearly died but before my heart stopped, Eric gave me enough blood so I could live (without turning me into a vampire).

I had a baby boy named Santiago Northman (**That's my fav. name if I have a baby boy I'm going to name him Santiago**). He has Edward's hair and my eyes. Santiago is half-vampire half-human. He has three gifts, he can read minds and project them to whomever he wants and he is a sponge. Right after he was born Eric and I decided to move to Dallas for Santiago's sake (we moved in with Godric).

A year after, I got pregnant again (seriously, what is it with me and getting pregnant). This time it was Eric's child. He was very excited and nervous at the same time, because he knew that this time I probably wouldn't survive. After my third month I gave birth but this time Eric changed me.

I had another baby boy named Adrian Northman. He has Eric's blonde hair, his electric blue eyes and his personality (you know that there is always a kid that is the exact copy of one of their parents. Well that's Adrian). He has three gifts, he can fly, he can have fangs if he wants and he is a sponge.

Santiago is now six years old but looks 21 and Adrian is five years old but looks 20. Adrian will stop to grow next year when he will look 21 and Santiago already stopped growing.

When I was changed we discovered that thanks to James venom in my system I can day walk, but I do not sparkle. I have three gifts, I can change who ever I want to human (including myself), I am a mental and physical shield and I am a sponge.

Now I'm in the kitchen making brunch before we leave to Shreveport.

"Adrian! Wake up! We are leaving in two hours!" I yelled.

"Shhh. Mom. I have a massive hangover" he said while heading towards the freezer.

Adrian is just as tall as his father.

"You're not even suppose to be drinking till next year" I told him, while finishing brunch.

"I know mom, but Damon was in town and you know" he said, sitting down in a stool while putting ice in his head.

"Trust me is better if I don't" I said.

Having Adrian and Damon Salvatore in the same room is like having the devil in person. Okay… maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but my point is that having the both of them in the same room is really bad news.

"You're lucky that we are moving this time" Santiago said, sitting down next to him.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Last time I checked you were drinking too. Why the hell don't you have a massive hang over like me?" Adrian asked him, very pissed.

"Because, stupid. I had two Tylenols before I went to bed" he said smirking.

"You are fucking asshole. Why didn't you tell me to take some?" Adrian yelled fangs out.

This isn't going to end well and I'm not in the mood for this shit. Thank God Eric wakes up in two minutes. I'll leave the discipline to him.

"Because, I love watching you suffer" Santiago said giving him a fanged grin.

With Adrian's temper I'll give him three seconds before he has Santiago by throat. Three, two, one… Adrian grabbed him by throat and lift up.

"I swear to God that if you weren't my brother, I will have ripped your fucking head off" Adrian yelled.

"I will love to see you try, brother" Santiago said, smirking.

Suddenly Santiago got out of Adrian's grasp. Since he can read his thoughts he knew his every move and he dodge all of Adrian's blows. Adrian using my power, shields his mind, when Santiago notices he got distracted and Adrian hit him on the nose. Adrian  
suddenly stopped when he saw a very pissed off Viking.

"How many times have I told you two, no fighting in the house" Eric yelled at them both.

Then he looks at Santiago's bloody nose. Since he was half-human he could bleed, but he didn't heal as fast as Adrian. Since Edward never got hurt, he never healed. I took a good look at Santiago's nose and I think it might be broken. I was now by his side.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, mom. But I think my nose is broken." He said while touching his nose and flinching. "Yeah, definitely broken" he said.

"Serves you right" Adrian said.

"Why were you fighting about this time?" Eric asked pissed.

He looked at Santiago for an explanation.

"We were out last night with Damon Salvatore and Adrian started drinking. I was drinking myself, but when we got home I took two Tylenols before going to bed and didn't tell Adrian to take some so, now he has a massive hangover." Santiago said.

Eric looked very pissed off. Godric just stood there like he couldn't believe they just fought for something so stupid. Stan on the other hand was chuckling.

"So you decided to break his nose! You really got to control your temper" Eric yelled at Adrian.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Eric" Adrian said coldly.

"Adrian! Don't talk like that to your father!" I scolded at him.

Eric looked like he was about to kill him. I was still standing next to Santiago. Godric was now next to Eric.

"Eric" Godric started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "cred că ar trebui să le mănânce şi apoi vom discuta despre pedeapsa _**(I think we should let them eat and then discuss punishment)" **_ he said in Romanian.

Eric looked at Santiago then at Adrian and finally at me. He took a deep breath, which means he is very frustrated. "You are right, Godric" he said looking at his maker.

"Adrian, Santiago. Eat, we are leaving in a hour" Eric said and left the room to cool of a bit.

I turn to Adrian and smack him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for talking to your father like that! Now give me your iphone" I said extending my hand.

"Why?" he whined.

Seriously he sometimes acts like a five year old.

"I'm confiscating it for six months for breaking your brother's nose" I said.

"That's my only punishment?" he asked with a little hope.

"Hell no! I'm taking your iPhone, computer; I'm donating your Xbox 360 and not buying you a new one till next year." I said.

"Come on. Mom. Don't be so cruel." He whined.

"Do you want me to donate your corvette?" I asked arching my right eyebrow. Behind me I heard Santiago chuckling.

"If you don't want the same punishment you better stop chuckling, Santiago" I told him and he immediately stopped.

"Adrian I want all of it, in five minutes or you will lose them all for good" I warned him.

In a blink of an eye his iPhone, computer and Xbox were in the kitchen counter. Adrian was now eating.

"Mom, is this yours and dad punishment?" Adrian asked with a little hope.

"You wish. This is only my punishment. You will have to wait for your fathers and by the looks of it; it's not going to be pretty." I told him.

Eric and I believe that each of us should give a different punishment. I always confiscate stuff. Eric on the other hand makes them work till they beg for mercy.

"Come on, Santiago. Let's fix your nose" I said.

"Seriously we should've teleported there" Adrian whined for the fifth time. "We would've gotten there in a blink of an eye. I mean taking an air plane is so boring" he finished.

"Shut the hell up, Adrian! I'm sick and tired of your selfish ass..!" Santiago yelled.

I could see that Eric was growing impatient with the two of them. I put my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. He looked at me, his electric blue eyes full of love but at the same time he looked like he was about to snap. I kissed him, which always did the trick. As soon as I kissed him his anger was nonexistent. The kiss could've lasted longer but we were interrupted by Adrian's yelling.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my fucking father, hell you're not even my fucking brother you're my half brother. You don't even know who your fucking father is..!" Adrian yelled.

Santiago's expression was blank. He just sat there staring at nothing. Adrian started to say something but got cut off by Eric.

"I think you've said enough, Adrian. Why don't you teleport yourself to the bar." Eric said coldly.

Adrian got up and went to Santiago. "I'm sorry Santi. I didn't mean to-" he got cut off by Santiago.

"The damage is already done, Adrian" he said coldly without looking at him.

With that Adrian was gone. Eric and I are now sitting next to Santiago and Godric is sitting across from us. We sat there in silence for at least two minutes, before Santiago finally spoke.

"Mom, I want to know who my biological father is." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK GUYS...! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT... SORRRY...! ALSO I'M RECRUTING PEOPLE TO DO LEMON SCENE... SO IF YOUR GOOD..! PM WITH YOUR LEMON SCENE THE BEST 3 GET A SPOT AT MY STORY...!  


* * *

****Chapter 2**

**Adria****n's POV**

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my fucking father, hell you're not even my fucking brother you're my half brother. You don't even know who your fucking father is..!" I yelled.

Shit did I just say that out loud? By the looks of everyone's faces I think I just. Dad is right I have to control my temper. I started to say something but dad cut me off.

"I think you've said enough, Adrian. Why don't you teleport yourself to the bar." He said coldly.

I got up my seat end walked to Santiago. "I'm sorry Santi. I didn't mean to-" he cut me off.

"The damage is already done, Adrian" he said coldly without looking at me.

He showed me an image of Fangtasia and in a blink of an eye I was in dad's office; in a second Pam was there.

"Your father texted" She said pissed.

"Should I run or fly?" I asked not in the mood for anything.

"Run" she whispered.

And that's exactly what I did. I ran for my life.

**Bella's POV**

"Mom, I want to know who my biological father is." Santiago said.

I knew this day was coming. I just wished it wouldn't gone this way.

"su isa on kuradi sitapea **_(your father is a fucking asshole)" _**Eric said in Estonian.

"Dad you know I don't understand Estonian" Santiago said.

"That's the point" I said. I took a deep breath before telling Santiago who his father is.

**Eric's POV**

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my fucking father, hell you're not even my fucking brother you're my half brother. You don't even know who your fucking father is..!" Adrian yelled.

I swear my son can be an asshole sometimes. He has to learn to control his temper, just like I did (not fully). I grabbed my cell phone and texted Pam.

-Pam

Adrian is teleporting to Fangtasia. When he gets there kick his ass. Don't ask why, just do it. Tell you when we get there.

Ps: Don't do any permanent damage

-E

I saw that Adrian was about to say something but I cut him off before he said something stupid.

"I think you've said enough, Adrian. Why don't you teleport yourself to the bar." I said coldly.

He got up his seat and walked to Santiago. "I'm sorry Santi. I didn't mean to-" he got cut off by Santiago.

"The damage is already done, Adrian" he said coldly without looking at him.

And in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Bella, Godric and I now sat next to Santiago. Stan and Isabel are in the back of the plane. We sat in silence for two minutes, until Santiago finally spoke.

"Mom, I want to know who my biological father is." He said.

"su isa on kuradi sitapea **_(your father is a fucking asshole)" _** I said in Estonian. So Santiago wouldn't understand.

"Dad, you know I don't understand Estonian" Santiago said.

"That's the point" Bella said.

I could see that she was getting a little stress out. She has to tell her story again.

Only Pam, Godric, Adrian (because I told him) and I knew her story. Now Santiago, Stan and Isabel will know. She took a deep breath before telling Santiago who his father is.

"Your father's name is Edward Cullen" she said.

**Edward's POV**

It's been six years since I've seen my Bella. Since I left her that day in the woods it hasn't been the same. I barely feed, I don't play piano anymore; I just sit in my room staring at nothing.

Alice barely shops. Emmett doesn't fight anymore. Jasper stays out of the house as long as he can because he can take all the feelings. Carlisle hasn't worked in a three months. Esme is always sobbing even Rosalie misses Bella.

Basically everyone has been depress. A week after I left Bella another kind of vampire came out in public. We were all shocked.

Now we are arriving at Shreveport. Alice wanted to move here because she heard of a cool vampire bar and she says that is a good opportunity to meet the other kind of vampire. And Carlisle being the curios vampire that he is, agreed. So here we are Shreveport.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK GUYS... So if you haven't notice I changed my name to -Nortman-Salvatore..! Don't worry is still me..!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

**Santiago's POV**

"He did WHAT..!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

We were now at dad's office. And I was pacing like crazy. It's something I gotten use to because dad always paces either when his mad or worried.

I couldn't believe what my so called father Edward Cullen did. He told my mother that he loved her and then he left her. All because his brother couldn't control himself. That's just stupid. I mean it's not even Jasper's fault that he couldn't control himself, he is a fucking emphat. It was enough that he had to control his own bloodlust much less deal with everyone else's.

"If I ever see him I will torture him so bad that he will beg me to kill him..!" I hissed.

God! I think I'm turning into dad.

"Not if I kill him first" dad said.

"Santiago he is still your father" mom said.

I can believe her; after all he has put her through.

"El no es mi padre. Padre es el que cria no el que hace..! **(He is not my father. Father is the one who raises you, not the one who makes you)**" I yelled in Spanish.

Shit! I just yelled at mom. What the hell is wrong with me. I grab the first car keys I found and ran to the parking lot.

Shit! I grab Godric's keys! I hate his fucking silver Volvo. I got in the car and went for a drive.

**Bella's POV**

"Rahat! El a luat masina mea! **(Shit! He took my car)**" Godric said in Romanian.

Shit! Godric's car is a silver Volvo. Santiago would probably reck it.

Two minutes passed and Adrian was in the office; he was bleeding. In a second I was by his side.

"What the? Baby what happen?" I asked concerned.

"I got in a fight." he said tired.

"With who?" I asked.

"With me" Pam said.

I looked at Pam and asked "Why where you fighting?"

"Your husband, over there texted me. The text said to beat Adrian up, but not do any permanent damage. Never told me why I was kicking his ass" Pam said bored.

"And you just did what he said..?" I half scream.

"What the fuck did you want me to do. He's my maker I have to do what he says. Besides most of Adrian's scars are already healed the blood on his face is mostly dried blood, didn't put much of a fight." she said "By the way Eric you owe me a new pair of pumps." she said a little angry. And with that she left the room.

I was pissed that Eric did that to his own son but a little relief that it was Pam who kick his ass and not Eric. I looked at Adrian and he already collapsed on the leather couch.

**Adrian's POV**

"Is the bar open?" I asked.

I really need a drink.

"Not for you" mom said.

Seriously mom can be a real buzz killer. Except for that time when I got her a vampire stripper as a prank. Dad didn't like but mom enjoyed it a lot; she just doesn't tell anyone, but I know she did.

"Come on, mom. Don't be a buzz killer" I said.

"The only alcohol you are getting is to your face, to get rid of all that blood" She said and left the room to get some alcohol.

I am still lying on the leather couch and mom is cleaning my face.

I wonder what Santiago is doing.

**Santiago's POV**

I don't know how long I've been driving. I just know that it will be dawn soon but I don't want to go home for two reasons: 1. I don't know where the new house is. 2. I don't feel like seeing my family.

I'm still a little mad at Adrian but if it wasn't for him I would've never had the courage to ask who my real father is. Shit! Godric's stupid car is almost out of gas. Might as well take my anger out on the car and throw it off a cliff.

I wonder what my mom is doing.

**Bella's POV**

Only an hour left till dawn and Santiago isn't back.

"Lover, stop pacing around. Santiago is smart he will probably be back soon" Eric said while wrapping his arms around me.

I got out of his embrace and faced him.

"I don't give a fuck if he is the smartest kid in the fucking world. If he doesn't come thru that door in gave minutes I will go out and look for him myself" I growled.

Eric put his hands in my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You will not go out in the sun. I do not want anyone to know about your gift" he told me firmly.

I snapped "I don't give a shit if someone knows about my gift and wants to kill me. I just want my baby home" I said bloody tears in my eyes.

Eric hugged me to his chest and started saying soothing words in Swedish while I cried.

"You know how I hate to do this but as your maker I command you to not go out in your human form" his said in his maker voice.

I have no choice but to fallow his orders.

"Du vet att jag bara gör detta efterson jag älskar dig **(you know that I only do this because I love you)**" Eric said in swedish.

"As I love you" I said and gave him small kiss.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked.

"Sleeping. If you listen closely you can hear him sleep talking" he said.

When Adrian talks in his sleep it means that he feels guilty about something. He sadly got that gene from me.

"I'm sorry Santiago" Adrian said.

I was about to say something to Eric when his phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He looked at the caller Id and back at me.

"Santiago" he said.

"Let me talk to him" I said reaching for the phone.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that, lover. If he is calling me it means he wants to talking to me only." he said and my face fell.

I know he is right Santiago rarely calls Eric and if he calls him is only because he wants to talk to him only.

**Santiago's POV**

I should probably call dad to see if there is something important in the car before I throw it of the cliff. I grabbed my iPhone and dialed dad's number. He answered after the third ring.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey, dad. So I'm taking my anger out Godric's car and I was just wondering if there is something important in the car?" I asked.

"It depends on where you're spending the night" he said.

"I'm not going home" I said flatly.

He sighed before speaking "Then open the glove compartment. There you will find a credit card and some spare keys to my corvette" he said.

I did as my father said and found the quickly.

"Where's your car?" I asked hopping that it will be at the bar.

"It's back at the bar." he said and I sighed in relief. "When you get to my car you will open the glove compartment and there will be some keys and a map that will lead you to one of my apartments in Shreveport." he said.

"Thanks for understanding" I said.

"No problem. What are you doing to Godric's car?" he asked.

"I'm throwing it off a cliff". I said.

"Make sure you buy him a new one in the morning" he said.

"Sure" I said.

I was about to hang up but dad started talking again. "Santiago DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT wreck my car or I will fuck you up so bad that you will beg me to kill you" he threaten.

"Love you too, dad" I said and hung up.

**Unknown's POV**

It's been 854 years since I last saw them. And tomorrow night I will see them again. I hope they aren't mad at me for leaving without saying good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WROTE. I JUST HAD A LITTLE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT A WANTED TO LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ! **

Chapter 4

**Adrian's POV**

"Hey Bro. Where are you?" I asked Santiago while pulling up at the bar.

"I'm on my way to Fangtasia how about you?" he said.

"Just got here I got door duty. Call me when you get here." I told him.

"Ok" he said and hung up.

A walk straight to the door trying to ignore all of the complaints from the people on the line but there was one that really pissed me off.

"Great we've been here for an hour and a human that just got here gets to walk in" said a male voice.

I turn around to see who he was. The guy was about 6'2" with messy bronze hair. He look a little bit like Santiago, shaking that thought out of my head I rush at vampire speed and grabbed him by the throat.

"You should think twice before calling me a human again" I said coldly.

"Oh my god let go of him!" a very annoying voice said.

I looked down and there was a pixie like girl with spiky black hair. Just when I was about to say something to the girl Santiago put his hand on my shoulder.

"Adrian, let go at him" he said.

I looked at him "Fine" I sigh.

I let go of the guy and he crashed on the floor. Santiago scowled at me.

"What? You didn't say gently" I said.

"Jag ska slå din röv innan pappa gör det! _**(I should beat your ass before father does!)" **_he said in sweadish a little frustrated.

He then turned to the guy I just assaulted.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr…?" he said

The next thing the guy that I almost killed said shock me and my brother.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen"

**PLZ REVIEW ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time you guys. I've just been caught up in schoolwork and had i little of writers block. Thanks for the awesome review and i love you guys for it. Enough with this Bullshit now read chapter 5. I do not own anything !**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Adrian's POV**

"Cullen, Edward Cullen" he said.

That name made me want to kill him, but not a quick death oh no that will be way too easy. Now a slowly painful death that will be a great way to make him pay for all the damage he's done. I looked at my brother and I could see the anger and blood lust in his eyes.

"Lugna ner dig _**(Calm down)**_" I said in Swedish.

He was about to snap. I can tell. I have to do something quick before he kills him. As on cue Godric was heading our way, using Santiago's power a projected to him all the shit that happened before he reached us.

When he finally reached us he looked at Santiago's asshole of a father and said: "Mr. Cullen. I heard what happened and I am very sorry for any inconvenience. If it is of any consolation you and your friends can go on ahead and enter the club. Please feel free to order whatever you like don't worry about the tab tonight."

He then turn to Pam and signal her to come over.

"Pamela, would you be so kind to escort Mr. Cullen and his friends to a table?" He said looking at her.

"Är de som jag att de är? _**(Are they who I think they are?)**_" She asked in Swedish.

Grodric nodded at her.

Pam looked at Fuckward and said: "Follow me" leading them to the door.

"Well that was fucked up" I said to Godric.

He just scoffed and signaled us to go inside.

IN THE OFFICE

Santiago's POV

Well this is fucked up. Yesterday I finally got to know the truth about my biological father and today I see his cowardly face. I just want to beat the shit out of him till he bleeds and I know his kind can't bleed but I can use mom's power to make him human. If there is something I've learn from my dad is how to torture people.

"Santiago! Pay fucking attention to me!" Adrian yelled at me snapping me out of my thoughts.

I was sitting in the leather couch. Godric, Adrian, and Pam were all staring at me. I looked at Adrian.

"What?" I asked him.

"Dude, I asked you if you put the shield up?" he asked.

I just nodded. Adrian walked to dad's desk, pulled out a bottle of Russian vodka and walked back to me.

"Here" he said giving me the bottle.

I grabbed it and took a long pull. At least this will help me numb the part of me that wants to go out of control and kill that son of a bitch called Edward Cullen.

"Who's going to give the news to Bella and Eric?" Pam asked

"I am" said Adrian. "I mean look at Santiago he is in no condition to tell them".

He was right I was holding the bottle like my life depended of it and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Well prepare yourself because they will be through that door in 3... 2… 1…" Pam said.

On cue mom and dad walked in the office.

"Santi! Thank god your ok." Mom said hugging me and kissing my face.

After she stopped kissing she sat next me. Dad looked at Pam, Godric, Me and finally at Adrian.

"What did you do now?" Dad asked Adrian.

"Daddy it's so nice to see you!**(****Pappa****det är så****trevligt att****se dig**!)" Adrian said in Swedish while extending his arms and walking toward dad attempting to hug him.

Dad in his all so loving and good mood just grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Tell me what you fucked up this time now Adrian or so help me god I will slap the vampire out of you" he said very pissed off.

Mom knew better not to interfere this is the Viking talking now not the loving and caring husband and father that she knows he can be.

"Well… if you… let… me… go… then I… will… tell… you… Still… half human… here… remember?" he said gasping for air.

"Fine" dad said and let him go.

Just like Fuckward he went crashing to the floor. Adrian got up in vampire speed and dusted himself off.

"Got a mean grip there, daddy-O. You're looking handsome today with your nice grey suit." He said while dusting off his shoulders.

Dad grabbed his right hand and gave it a twist not has hard to break it but just in the point of breaking it. Adrian hissed in pain.

"In the mood I am and you dare to touch me. Touch me one more time and I will break your hand Adrian. Now cut the bullshit and tell me what's wrong NOW!" Dad said in his cold distant voice and let go of Adrian's hand.

"Ok, Ok. I'll tell you" he said backing away from dad.

"What you want first? The good news, the bad news, the really bad news or the super bad news. Actually the super bad news will make the really bad news look like super good news if you get what I'm saying." Adrian said.

Nobody said a word.

"Okay good news it is. The good news is that Santiago isn't mad at us anymore!" he said with a smile.

"If he isn't mad at us anymore than why does he look like he wants to die?" dad said agitated.

"That sir you will know after I give you the bad news and really bad news" Adrian said.

"Then get it the fuck over with before I lose the little patience I got" dad said.

"Fine, the bad news is that we have newcomers and the really bad news which I'm probably gonna get hit for, is that I sort of attack one on the newcomers" he said a little scared.

"YOU DID WHAT?" dad yelled.

"Wait before you try to kill me let me give you the super bad news." Adrian said.

"YOU GOT 30 FUCKING SECONDS BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" dad yelled.

"The guy I assaulted is Edward Cullen. Santiago's biological father" Adrian said.

"WHAT?" mom yelled in disbelief.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Remember to review ! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner I'm busy with school and family shit. If they are any typos I apologize I wrote this chapter on my Iphone. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and I hope they are more to come. Now read this Fucking chapter!

I Don't own anything!

Chapter 6

Santiago's POV

After Adrian told dad who was the guy he almost killed, mom started screaming. I snuck out of the office and went to sit at the bar.

"Give me another one longshadow" I told the bartender.

"With all due respect, I don't think that Mr. Northman will appreciate if I keep serving you" he said wiping down the bar.

I growled.

"With all due respect, I don't think Mr. Northman will appreciate your side job." I said in my best Threatening voice.

He stiffen, and lean in closer.

"How did you find out? Who told you?" he hissed.

"I have my resources longshadow, but the important thing now is that you keep me happy, and refill my drink or else I will get upset, and we both know what will happen if I get upset" I said while tracing the top of my empty glass.

Longshadow immediately fill up my glass with more delicious vodka.

"Let's keep this our dirty little secret" I whispered to him as he put the bottle away.

I know that longshadow is dealing V, but he doesn't deal just any vampire blood. He deals my fathers blood. You see when I was a kid I use to have a lot of accidents. I would trip over thin air just like my mother.

One day when a was 7 Mom left me alone with dad . Dad was in the office and I was on the swing in our backyard. I attempted to jump from the swing in mid air and land on my feet, but When I jumped instead on lading on my feet I landed on my head on top of a big ass boulder.

I sliced my head wide open, When Dad saw me he panicked and did the only reasonable thing on his mind in that moment. He feed me his blood. Since then dad always carried bags of his blood everywhere we went.

He kept some here in the bar. Somehow longshadow found out and started selling it.

"Mind if I sit here?" someone asked me.

I look to see who the hell was bothering me and tell them to go fuck themselves, and to my amusement its Jasper.

"No I don't mind, please sit down. God knows I need the company" I said gesturing for him to sit down.

"Bad night huh?" he asked while sitting down.

"You could say that" I said

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Withlock" he said extending his hand.

"Santiago" I said shaking his hand. "Would you like a drink. I bet my friend longshadow here is feeling very generous today. Aren't you long shadow?"

I looked at longshadow. He looked like he wanted to rip my throat out. "Yes I'm feeling very generous today" he said with clench teeth.

Jasper looked at him then at me

obviously noticing the tension between us.

"Sure, I'll have bourbon" he said.

Jasper POV

"Sorry I'm late" I said while sitting down at the table with them.

"where's Peter i thought he was joining us?" Carlisle said.

Seriously after what they put him trough they still think he's going to talk to them.

"well, he changed his mind" I said.

I looked at edward and he had the face that he used on Bella when he tried to read her mind.

"Why are you late, Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"Peter and I were looking for a place to live" I told her.

She gasped in disbelief (dramatic much?). I try to sense her emotions but for some reason I couldn't. I wonder if that's the reason the Edward looks constipated?

"What's wrong Alice? Didn't see it coming in your little visions?" I said coldly.

She just looked at me in disbelief.

"I did see it but i never thought that you will actually go trough with it" she said in that little sad voice that usually will make me want to apologize.

But I'm not falling for it this time. Not anymore. I looked her straight in the eye with my most distant and cold look.

"Like what happen to charlotte?" I hissed. "You saw that one coming and didn't even bother to mention it to me. I knew you never like Peter but what you did to us was way out of line!" I hissed.

With that i left the table and headed to the bar. I saw and empty seat to a guy that looked a lot like Edward.

"Mind if my sit here?" I asked.

He turn around as if to tell me to fuck off, but for some reason when he saw who I was his expression changed. I tried to read his emotions, but again I got nothing and is really starting to annoy the shit out of me.

"No I don't mind, please sit down. God knows I need the company" he said gesturing me to sit down.

I could see he was having i rough time. He looked like he's been drinking since yesterday.

"bad night huh?" I asked while sitting down.

"You could say that" He said.

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Withlock" I said extending my hand.

"Santiago" He said while shaking my hand. "Would you like a drink. I bet my friend longshadow here is feeling very generous today. Aren't you long shadow?"

He looked at the bartender with a smug expression. The bartender looked lake he wanted to rip his throat out.

"Yes I'm feeling very generous today" the bartender said with clench teeth.

I looked at the bartender and then at Santiago. I didn't need my power to tell me that there was a lot of tension between of them.

"Sure, I'll have bourbon" I said.

Longshadow poured my drink.

"Leave the bottle" Santiago said with authority.

Longshadow left the bottle and left to keep attending other people.

"So, what brings you in to town?" Santiago asked while drinking.

"I'm moving here. I'm going trough a divorce and decided to move out here with my brother" I said.

I looked back to see the reaction of the Cullen family. They all looked surprise and hurt. Except Carlisle he already knew that i was divorcing Alice.

"Well, since you are a new in town you have to check in with the sheriff of this area" he said.

Sheriff? What sheriff? I looked at him confuse. He drank the rest of his drink and started to explain.

"Our kind of vampire have this kind of "goverment". Every state has his queen or king and every area has his sheriff. The owner of this bar is the sheriff of this area . If you plan to move here he is the one who decides if you can stay or not." he said.

"And where can i meet this sheriff?" I ask.

He looked behind me. I follow his gaze. There in a stage sitting in a throne was a tall with short blonde hair, but that wasn't the thing that shock me. What shock me was that sitting in his lap was a woman that look just like Bella.

I looked at Santiango and was shocked when I saw that he looked a little bit like Bella too. He smiled knowing that I put the pices together, but it was imposible vampires and humans can't have kids. I thanked God that Edward couldn't read mind at this moment.

He hopped off his seat and slaped my shoulder "Come on I'll introduce you to him" he said.

I stand up and started walkin towards the stage.

"Mr. Northman" Santiago said to the blonde haired man.

"Santiago" he nodded in acknowledgement.

"This is Jasper Withlock as you already know" Santiago said.

Mr. Northman looked at me and then at Bella who was now hiding her face in his shoulder. I guess the Cullens were watching us and she didn't want them to know that she is here yet.

I took a hesitant step forward. Mr. Northman stiffen as did Santiago and the blonde haired man standing next to him.

I whispered so low that only Mr. Northman, Bella, the blonde haired man and Santiago will listen to me. "Bella, I know it's you and I know that Santiago is Edwards kid. Don't worry I won't tell them not after what they did to you. Your secret is safe with me."

When I finish talking everyone relaxed. Mr. Northman looked at me. I suddenly could sense people again. I could sense the gratitude rolling off of Santiago, Mr. Northman and Bella. But I still couldn't sense the blonde haired guy he was still blocking me for some reason.

"Jag sa ju att vi kunde lita på honom (I told you we can trust him)" Santiago said in a strange language at Mr. Northman.

Mr. Northman nodded, but the blonde guy didn't seem to agree.

"Och vad gör dig så säker på att han inte kommer att springa iväg till sin kompis och berätta allt? (And what makes you so sure that he won't run off to his mate and tell her everything?)" the blonde protested in the strange language. I think is swedish.

Santiago pinched the bridge of his nose just like Edward does when he's aggravated.

"Adrian, har du inte varit lyssna på vårt samtal? Han är så jävla arg på sin kompis just nu! Han är skilsmässa henne för guds skull! Dessutom är hon inte hans sanna kompis. (Adrian, have you not been listen to our conversation? He is so fucking mad at his mate right now! He is divorcing her for crying out loud! Plus, she isn't his true mate.)" he hissed.

"Boys! Stop it right now! It is not polite to talk in a foreign language in front of guest!" Bella hissed so low that I could barely hear her.

Mr. Northman shoot a warning glance at Santiago and the blonde guy, Adrian I think is he's name. And the looked at me.

"Mr. Withlock, Santiago has inform me than you are moving to my area with your brother. Is that correct?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And who is this brother of yours if you don't me asking?" he asked.

"His names is Peter Withlock, sir" I said with my think southern accent.

He nodded knowing that it wasn't any of the Cullens.

"Well with that said, I will allow you to stay. You should bring this Peter so I will put a face to the name just in case he get's out of line" he said. He leaned in closer and whisper just for me to listen. "But know this if you EVER try to cross me or even think about it. I will easily forget all ties you have with my mate and kill you myself"

He lean back with a sinister smile and motion for someone to bring a chair.

"Please take a sit Mr. Withlock. The show is about to begin and you get a front row sear" he said.

He motion for me to seat down next to him and I obeyed. I knew what he meant by "the show" he was going to call the Cullens so that Bella could confront them.

"Pam" Mr. Northman barked.

"You rang?" said who I assumed is Pam with a bored voice.

"Yes. Will you please bring the Cullens and try not to break them" he said whispering the last part.

"I'll try" she said and with that she left to fetch them.

Bella's POV

If I wasn't worried before I was now. I am relived that Jasper will not tell Edward or any of them of Santiago. I wasn't nervous when Jasper came up to me I knew we could trust him and I also knew that he will never speak unless spoken to and Eric loved that very much.

"Oroa dig inte kärlek Jag tänker inte låta dem röra ett hår i vackra lilla huvud (Don't worry love I will not let them touch a hair in your pretty little head)" Eric whispered to me in swedish while stroking my cheek.

"Jag vet (I know)" I whispered back in swedish.

"Varför är du orolig så? (Then why are you worried then?)" he whispered.

I looked at those blue eyes that made me melt every time.

"Jag är mer orolig för baren. Något säger mig denna lilla återförening inte kommer att sluta bra för dig värdefulla lilla baren. (I'm more worried about the bar. Something tells me this little reunion isn't going to end well for you precious little bar)" I said.

He smiled at me. I knew he wanted to laugh his ass off, but we couldn't have the big bad sheriff laughing now would we?

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Pam said. "But heres the meat you ordered"

In that moment Eric's precious blue eyes left mine to face them. I kept my face hidden in his neck waiting for my cue.

"I am Eric Northman and you are the Cullens am I correct?" Eric said with authority.

That voice just made me want fuck him right here right now. I felt him smirk knowing the effect he has on me.

"How do you know who we are?" Fuckward demanded.

Eric smirk "Let's just say I have my resources and it's not Mr. Whitlock. I knew of your coven before you even decided to visit my area" he said.

"Then who is it?" Emmet asked.

"It's me" I said and turn to look at them. I smirked when I say their shock faces.

"Bella?" Edward said in disbelief.

I smiled and said "Long time no see, Eddie boy"

A/N: What do you think? Review please! :)


End file.
